Devil Helmet Quest/Spoiler
Required Equipment * If you are getting the key you must have a Destroy Field rune. * Rope * Recommended Antidote, Antidote Rune. * Optional Pick for one exit from the quest room. Reminder You cannot solo this quest. You must have a partner, and the partner will not get any quest items, unless you do the quest twice. Method * Go to the Ancient Temple, north of Thais (here). * Go down two levels, and head as far north as you can go. * Go down to the level with the Rotworms. * Follow this path to the east and south, and go down the ladder: * On this level, there will be a lot of Poison Fields. You can either run through them and then use Antidote, or you can use Destroy Field to clear a path. * Go down another level. * Follow this path to the east and north. Be careful of Minotaurs. Go down the hole that is circled on the map. You will face a couple Cyclopes down this hole: Getting The Key (If you do not need the key you may skip this part of the quest) * Follow this path all of the way north, and go down a level. This corresponds to the Mintwallin Cyclops Quest: * This room contains a large number of Minotaurs, Minotaur Archers, and a couple Minotaur Mages. Work your way to the south of this room and go up a level: * You will enter this room in the north-west corner(1). Follow the passage until you find the switch. If you can't access the switch its because the wall has already moved. You'll have to wait until it resets or somebody inside reopens it. Be careful, when you flip the switch, the wall will be moved, and you will be essentially trapped with the Cyclopes. Once you flip the switch, kill the cyclops. There are a few fire fields in the room. Use a destroy field rune on the fire(3). Now use the hole and you will get silver Key 3610. To exit, go to the hole down the passage to the north(2). This will take you into the room with the minotaurs: Doing the Quest * Now you will go back to the passage before the minotaur room. This time head south down the left most passage. Go up the hole to a small room and up again to another room. Here go to the end of this passage and down the hole to a small room and down again: * From this passage head south and make the first left. Stay on this straight past a way on the right to the Mad Mage Quest. Then make the left turn. Stay on this path until the ladders down. This will lead to Mintwallin. This is where you split up Note: At least one person must go this way. The selected person will go down the ladder, a bit west then up a hole. Go south to a blocked off passage. They must stand on the open square. This will open a grate for the others to go down. This party member will not be able to complete the quest. Then: Then: * The rest of the group should now follow the other passage south until they get to some spiders and poison fields. The grate should now be open. All go down it. Then go through the level 30+ requirement door, and up the next hole. Beware there is a dragon on this floor guarding the last room! The holes in the floor will lead to a Giant Spider, waiting below, and you cannot go back up that way. Having slayed the beast go to the door and use Key 3610. Take the last step and go down to face 3 minotaur guards, 2 archers and mages. Then: Then: * To exit, you have three options: ** Go back the way you came in. ** Unlock the door in the quest room (using Key 3610), kill the Giant Spider (or run for it), and fall down the hole at the end of the passage. This will make you fall into a room with 2 Bonelords, and leads back to the "labyrinth" under the Ancient Temple ** Go west in the quest room down a small passage. Use a pick at the end of this passage to reveal a hole in the floor. Fall down the hole. You will now be in a small passage inside of the castle in Mintwallin, and will emerge in the throne room with Markwin.